


The Day of the Arisen

by LoneWolf01



Series: The Day of the Arisen (Dragon Dogma) [1]
Category: Dragons Dogma (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 03:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: Scarlett a Normal Girl, In her village, at first it was a normal Day then all of that Changed when a Dragon Came, and as the story of the Arisen is said " Whom which stands up against the dragon, The dragon takes their heart and eats it, and then they are changed for life, and they defend the innocent and the weak."





	1. Chapter 1

Scarlet a Normal girl, Hears The voices of children laughing and playing, One of them Said to Scarlet " Come on Lets Play!" As she followed them,The sky went black and Creatures Came, So did a Dragon.

She then Ran toward the ocean where the dragon was, while she was fighting the others fled, Scarlet then stuck the sword in the paw of the great dragon and he then, looked down at her and stuck is finger pop Her chest open, and up on the finger was her heart, He then chanted " They whom, Has fought though me,Is not afraid of the darkness, and now thou eat." The dragon then eats her heart, And she blacks out..

 

She awakes to hear a women say " Yes, where her heart was is fully closed and, their is not a heart beat at all and it is Glowing." 

Scarlet then touches where her heart was to hear the voice of the dragon say " Come, Find me and Destroy me Arisen."

 

she Walks toward the women to hear her say " You should be in bed resting, you should not be up and get tired again."


	2. On The road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet and her Companion Bartleby that showed up at the Front gate That was like 1 of the first Arisen Companions but was not.

Bartleby Said to Scarlet" Arisen my Master, we Must be Going on the road to our destination."

Scarlet then says" What, Destination??.."

Bartleby then says " Did you forget already master, Where we are supposed to go?"

She then said" Oh, You mean to destroy the dragon That Destination, And no i did not.." *she lied under her breath*

 

*She then runs toward the front gate and so did Bartleby* 

 

Bartleby then says " Goblins ahead Sir!"

She then turns her head at him and says " Really, This is the second time i have to freaking tell you I'm not a Man, I'm a Women!, A Women!"

He then says " Okay.. Shush Okay, Stop yelling at me!"

*She runs and attacks the Beast and As for bartleby he heals Scarlet* 

Bartleby then says " Onward we shall go!"

And so they found a Fort and their was to guards and one said " Stated Your Business!?!"

She then says " I am Scarlet the Arisen, and i have come from my village to go destroy the Dragon."

the other guard then says in a scared like voice " Yo..You May Enter... Arisen!"


End file.
